


Time Off

by Fandom_Trash224



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, fox is an isolated bastard and that really shines through in this fic i think, just a little fox thing i wrote bc i was in a Fox Mood, this is also WICKEDLY shorter than my usual stuff fbisdfibiudfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: Fox wasn’t well known for taking time off, and he knew it.





	Time Off

Fox wasn’t well known for taking time off, and he knew it. Being a commander on the Coruscant Guard, there just wasn’t time for the most part, and when there was, there  _ wasn’t _ . No matter what he tried, it always seemed like there was always work to be done, and if anyone was going to do it, Fox figured it may as well be him. It was all he was good at, after all. 

But, there was always the rare occasion when there  _ was  _ time in the schedule for Fox to take a breather, to relax, and while it didn’t come easily for him, Fox always figured it was worth a shot. Or two. Or maybe three.

After his fifth shot of Corellian Whiskey, Fox tended to remember why he didn’t go out often. It was always  _ loud _ and  _ annoying _ at 79’s, even on its emptiest nights, and that wasn’t even beginning to cover how the other clones tended to react when they realized who was at the bar.

It ranged anywhere from “careful boys, buzzkill has infiltrated our ranks” to “i’m glad you finally found a way to unglue your lips from the senate’s boots”. It was almost always derogatory, always demeaning, and always,  _ always _ referenced the fact that he took his job seriously. It was a serious job, so he took it seriously, but any clone that had ever been on the front lines didn’t care. They saw his job as a cushy sort of thing. They saw him as a fuck-up who had it easy.

He slammed back his sixth, seventh, and eighth shot, ignoring the jokes and jests from several of the troops at a table near the bar. Even when he had free time, so long as he was on Coruscant, he was on-duty, and he had to act accordingly. Lashing out at a bunch of idiots who don’t understand how  _ important _ it is to protect the people actually  _ in charge _ of the Republic while others fight elsewhere would be inappropriate (As was downing ten shots of Corellian Whiskey in a row before slowly making his way back to his office, but at least the latter was easier to explain away).

Fox wasn’t known for taking time off, and he had some damn good reasons for it, in his humble opinion.


End file.
